New guard, old flames?
by I'll open my lungs dear
Summary: The mile has never been a place for love. Any idiot with enough sense to tell the sky was blue knew this as a fact. But what happens when its newest guard has a history with Percy? Will old flames be rekindled or will what drove them apart in the first place prevail? And how will the rest of the men on E block fair in the mean time. Percy Wetmore fanfiction. *UNDER REVISION*
1. Chapter 1

(a/n I know that the huge woman's rights movement was in the fiftys but for the purpose of this story they are in the thirties)

Hal sighed and set the phone down. His face fell into his hands and he shook his head. A call from the Governor's office was never a pleasant one, but the nature of the calls usually had to do with none other than Percy Wetmore. However, after a call like the one he just received he would have much preferred that. He had just been informed that due to recent political tensions, and the Governor's ploy for a better chance and reelection, he had decided to cave into the demands of the people. Women wanted to be in the workforce and that was a concept that Hal himself didn't necessarily disagree with. What he did disagree with was permitting them to work in any place dangerous. In his opinion, women needed to be protected.

Now there he was being forced to throw them in the lion's den. These prison blocks were _not_ a safe place and certainly no place for a woman. If he wanted prison funding to increase, and not fall he would have to hire at least one female guard to each block. He had half a mind to call back and refuse, but he knew he couldn't do that. He'd be slapped with so many budget cuts as a punishment at least half the men here would be out of a job. He couldn't have that on his hands, not with the depression as bad as it was. He was told that a stack of about twenty applications would be sent over to him, and that he would be able to pick from them. He had until Friday to make his final decision which was only a few days away.

After a few more moments of thinking, he decided that now would be about a good a time as any to break the news to his workers. He shut his office door on his way out and set his sights on A block first. The men there were surprised to see him, and that shock only grew the more he talked. They took it just as well as he expected them to. They thought he was joking at first, and Hal had to admit it would have been a funny joke. Though the laughs were quickly replaced with anger when they realized he was serious. They argued with him left and right. It seemed like he just couldn't stop repeating himself. For the money, they had to do this. After they stopped their moaning and groaning he told them carefully and calmly that a week from today, a woman would be working on their block. End of discussion, no chance of a compromise.

Every block from there on out went about the same way, with the men getting progressively more upset the more dangerous the prisoners got. Hal had just finished D block and was already worn out. He knew that E block would want to put up the most fight, but he couldn't handle it, not today. He took a deep breath in and made his way on to the green mile. "Here we go," he muttered to himself.

"Boys, I need all of you to come here for a moment. There is something that I need to discuss with you." Paul set down his papers, while Percy merely glanced up at him over his magazine. Brutal, Dean and Harry made their way over as well, looking at Hal with curiosity in their eyes. "Hal, to what do we owe the pleasure? It isn't every day you make an appearance down here." Paul spoke giving his friend a small smile.  
"Well, I just got of the phone with the Governor's office and-"  
"God damn it, Percy." Brutal sighed, throwing and angry look in the younger's direction.

"What was that, Howell?"  
"Calm down, this has nothing to do with Percy, for once. As I was saying, the Governor is insisting a few changes be made to Cold Mountain in order to keep sufficient to sustain this prison. I believe you are all aware of the women's rights movement that have been taking place lately. That movement has inspired a policy change. Starting next week there will be a woman working on each and every block. There is no room for discussion, I am afraid that is just how it is going to be." The men's eyes were all blown wide, and Percy looked the most confused.

"You're kidding us, ain't you? Death row isn't a place for a damn lady!" Dean spoke, his voice raising a few notches.  
"I'm inclined to agree here Hal, what in Sam Hill are you thinking."  
"I'm thinking that in order to have you all keep your jobs that I better comply with the demands of the person who funds this place. I expect that you men all give her a warm welcome. Don't make this anymore difficult than it needs to be. Good day." The boys were silent as they watched him leave.

"Did you know about this, Percy." The younger shook his head.  
"I swear to god he never let me know this."


	2. Chapter 2

Elsie turned over in attempt to shield her eyes from the blinding light that poured in though her bedroom window. She groaned. "Go away sun, I want to sleep." She cuddled back down into the blanket and sighed. She heard her roommate's high heels clicking outside of her door. "Get up Elsie, it is almost six thirty!" Elsie clenched her jaw and shook her head.

"Why the hell would I care what time it is, Minnie? Do the fields need tilling? Jesus, let me sleep in, all of that is gone once I start working Wednesday." The twenty two year old spat. She pulled the pillow over her head and closed her eyes.  
"It _is_ Wednesday, smart ass." She grumbled as she walked away from the door.  
"Yeah yeah, what- Did you say Wednesday?"

"I sure did." Sally answered back in a smug tone. Elsie shot up, her new job started in an hour and a half, and she had no idea where her uniform frantically ran around her room searching, but it was nowhere to be found. She pushed her door open and made her way to the basket of clothes that had yet to be folded and put away. She didn't find it there, and her attention was pulled away by the sound of laughter.

"It's on the table, I had it dry cleaned for you." Minnie sipped on her hot coffee, and pointed to the garments stacked neatly on top of each other. A woman's uniform was different than a man's. Instead of pants, there had a black skirt, still a white button-up shirt, a black jacket, and a guards hat . Elsie ran over and grabbed them, thanking Minnie before she dashed back into her room. She tripped over skirt, and miss buttoned her shirt. She was so nervous it took her nearly ten minutes longer to get ready. She came out of her room and sat down and the dining table with her friend. They shared a small together and Minnie did all she could to help calm the nerves of her friend.

"I packed a lunch for you, I figured you'd get up a little late, as always." Elsie laughed, and smiled.  
"You know me so well, don't you?"  
"Now that, I do, now turn around so I can fix your hair up for you." Taking a comb and a few ties Minnie spent a could twenty minutes brushing through her auburn locks and braiding it tightly. She handed Elsie the lunch and sent her on her way, telling her to hurry so she wouldn't miss her bus. Hurry was definitely something that she did when she saw just how much time had passed.

She was out of breath when she reached the bus stop. She climbed up the stairs of the bus with a sigh, taking the first available seat. She knew she couldn't miss her stop, so she had to pay careful attention. The warden thought it would be best if they had an "orientation" before they got to the prison so they wouldn't be overwhelmed. He was holding it at a church that was kind to lend their space. Other women that were also going to work at the prison were going to meet her there. Afterwards they would be taken to cold Mountain and dropped off at their assigned blocks one by on starting with A block. She would be the last woman that would bid ado to warden Moorse. She was quite thankful for this opportunity, being the sole provider for a very sick woman would be much easier with a job that paid much higher than her last one.

She looked and the window and saw something that brought her mood down slightly. She saw a family. A man, and a woman, pushing a baby carriage, laughing and smiling. Her hand found the silver chain wrapped around her neck. That could have been her. Her life, her family, her baby. However, that opportunity had long since passed. She took the locket off of her neck and closed her eyes. She tilted her head back when she popped the locket open. It took her at least 10 minutes until she had worked up the courage to look at the small picture. For her to see all she left behind. His dark hair, and his blue eyes. He had eyes that in her mind would make any woman stop in her tracks. She had felt so lucky when he was in her life, like he was a prize she hadn't expected to win.

Elsie remembered the way he would hold her, and the way that she would hold him. His smile, the way his eyes would shine when he laughed. She loved it. Though what she remembered most clearly was the way he looked when she said goodbye. How he looked when his heart shattered. Tears filled her eyes as she brought the locket to her chest and clutched it.

/Two years ago/

"I'm so sorry, there was nothing I could do." The doctor stated softly, as if it would ease the pain. It didn't. "Just remember that this is all part of God's plan. When you are fit and ready, this won't happen again." He continued, and walked to the door.

Elsie's grip on her fiance's hand tightened. "God's plan?" She spat, her jaw clenched. "And what the hell do you mean by 'when I'm fit'?" Venom dripped from her every word.  
"Baby, look at me." She felt her head being turned. "Go lay down up stairs, you need rest." He muttered, his voice barely above a whisper. Her legs shook from pain as she slowly made her way to the bedroom.

By the time she reached the top, she had made up her mind. She felt like couldn't stay there. It was a split second decision. One that she knew would change everything she knew her life to be like. She grabbed her suitcase, and she threw her clothes in. Her heart broke even more when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Elsie, what are you doing" he questioned, voice strained from crying. Her throat tightened and she took off her ring. Elsie couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. Not with the shame she felt. She put it in his hand when she pushed passed him.

"Elsie!" He exclaimed, following her.  
"I'm sorry. I really am." her voice cracked. He followed her to the front door, and she finally looked him in the eye. He was about to speak when she cut him off with a kiss. "Goodbye," she whispered, tears already building up. She could see his heart breaking into a million, but she still walked out the door. She didn't look back.

/present/

Elsie closed the locket and dried her eyes. She looked up when the bus's wheels came to a screeching stop. She was there. She took one last breath before she stepped off to meet her future boss. She walked up to the church steps and made her way in. She noticed the other girls sitting in the front pews, and she made her way to join them. She offered them a smile and sat down next to them. "Am I late?" She asked and the others shook their heads no.  
"The warden hasn't shown up yet. We're all just waiting for him." Elsie nodded and sat back. She felt relived.  
"What block did you get hired onto?" The lady questioned, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"E block." Elsie responded. She noticed he peers eyes go wide in surprise.  
"Death row, huh? How do you feel about that?"  
"To be honest, I am a little worried. The prisoners there are all killers, I can't imagine them to be the easiest bunch to work with. I also can't see executions being a walk in the park. The thought of being a part in taking a man's life is a scary one."  
"I can only imagine as much. I'm glad to be working mostly with con artists and frauds."

Elsie was about to respond when she heard the church door opening. A tall man walked down the isle and stood in front of the ladies. "Good morning, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Hal Moores. I am the warden of Cold Mountain Penitentiary and as of today I am your boss. After we finish our chat today we will be busing you ladies up to the prison. I want this time to speak, and when I am finished I will answer any questions that you may have. Is that clear?" He waited for each of the girls to nod their heads before he continued.

He talked mainly about the dangers of a place like Cold Mountain, why the should never be alone with a prisoner. He went over lunch breaks and shifts. After an hour of speaking he decided that it was time to leave. Elsie felt her chest tighten as the finally made their way into the prison. She waved each one of the ladies off when they dropped them off at their destination. One by one they all left until it was only her left with the warden. He noticed her apprehension the closer they got and he gave her a pat on the back. "You'll be fine, honey." He opened the door for her and wished her good luck one last time

The girl kept her head down until she reached the men. She sighed before she looked up. Her heart stopped when she saw the face in front of her. "Elsie?"  
"Percy?"


	3. Chapter 3

"You two know each other?" Paul questioned, looking skeptically between the guards. Ignoring his senior's question, Percy spoke first. "What are you doing here?" His usually cocky voice waived, much to the confusion of the other men surrounding them. "I-" She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

He clenched his jaw, and took in a deep breath. He scoffed, "You can't even give me that, can you?" He brought his hand up to wipe at his eye. Without another word he turned on his heel, and started to walk away. "Percy?" Dean called, concern laced in his voice. At the sound of his name, he sped up; leaving the mile, and everyone on it stunned into to silence.

"I'll go find him." Dean said, his voice almost at a whisper. He waited for his bosses nod before following after the boy. When he reached the door, heard the girl let out a muffled sigh before dropping her head into her hands.

"Percy! Where are you?" He shouted once again, for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last fifteen minutes. Dean had searched everywhere. The infirmary, the basement, the laundry room, but the twenty-one year old was nowhere to be found. His car was still at the prison, so the only thing that Dean knew for sure was that Percy was still here. Somewhere.

Sighing, he let his head bang gently against the wall behind him. "Where is he hiding?" He muttered aloud.  
"Hey Stanton," a voice called. "You looking for the Governor's nephew?" Dean nodded.  
"Yeah, have you happened to see him by any chance?" He questioned with a hopeful voice. He shook his head yes and pointed to the roof.  
"I saw him go on the roof, he looked pretty upset. Did his Uncle cut his allowance?" Another man, James, joked. Dean frowned before quietly saying thank you, and making his way to the stairs.

/

Elsie dried her eyes before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She crossed her arms over her chest subconsciously, feeling uncomfortable having all eyes on her. "Was he crying?" Del asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "Do you want to tell us what in God's name is going on here?" Paul questioned, his voice harsher than he had meant it to be. She reached for her necklace out of habit before tucking it under her shirt. "I think it's up to Percy." She answered quietly, holding onto her arms tighter.

Paul nodded, and let out a sigh. "Brutal, I want you to start showing her the basic procedures ." No one moved. "Now." He snapped. "So, where are you from?" Brutal asked, attempting to make some small talk. "I can tell by the way you speak that you aren't from around here."  
She smiled "I am originally from California, I moved here when I was in seventh grade. I moved back to the west coast a few years ago, and now here I am." She drooped her arms to the side in emphasis. Brutal nodded. "So may I ask why you chose to work here? A pretty girl like you should't have any trouble finding a job as a waitress." He commented, leading her to Paul's desk.  
"With all do respect, sir, a 'man's' job pays so much more money than what I would be earning as a waitress. Times are hard, as I'm sure you are aware of, and I need as much money as a can get." Her smile faltered a bit. "I don't believe I caught your name. Mine's Elsie." She extended her hand for him to shake.  
"Mine is Brutus, but you can call me Brutal, ma'am."

/

Dean hesitated at the door to the roof. He'd never seen Percy like this before. He felt his heart get a little heavy at the sight in front of him. He had his knees brought up to his chest, with his arms wrapped around them, and his head hung towards his lap. He looked so vulnerable, a look that contrasted with his normal smug attitude. He walked over to Percy, sliding down next to him. "You wanna talk?" The smaller boy stiffened when a hand came to rest on his shoulder. Cautiously, Percy peeked up. He gave a sad smile, a dimple forming on the side of his face. He shook his head, but didn't pull away when the other guard pulled him into a quick side hug. "Can you at least tell me who she is?" Dean asked softly. Percy sucked in a deep breath, exhaling it slowly.  
"She is someone who was very special to me." "She was my entire world since the eighth grade."

"Was?" Dean questioned. Percy nodded  
"We were engaged, I thought she'd be there with me through everything." He paused to compose himself "But, I was mistaken. She left only a few weeks before we were to say our vows. Things just got to hard for her I suppose. This is the first time I have seen her in two long years." A chocked sob came from his mouth. "I loved her Dean, I really loved her. I trusted her with everything; she made me believe that no matter how hard it got, we'd get through it. She betrayed me." Tears now fell down the boy's face. Dean was frozen, he had no idea how to react to what Percy had just told him. He pulled Percy closer to him, and just let him cry. "I'm sorry Percy, that has to be one hell of a thing to deal with." After a while, Percy dried his eyes with his sleeve, and stood up. He waited a moment before extending his hand to help the older up. "You have to promise me that no one knows what I said up here today. This," he said, gesturing to their still connected hands "never happened. Got it?"

"I won't tell anyone." He said. Percy let go of his hand and walked over to the roof's exit. "I still mean it."  
"Mean what?"  
"I'll be here if you need to talk. You can tell me anything, and I will just listen. I won't give you any advice unless you want me to. I promise you that." Percy didn't say anything, but waited for the other man before he opened the door and walked back down the stairs.

/

The mile turned to look at the two people entering it. Dean stopped by Paul and Brutal, Percy kept walking. Elsie looked at him with a hurt expression. "Percy-" He cut her off.  
"I am leaving for my lunch break, Edgecomb." He didn't wait for a response before leaving the block once again. The men pulled Dean aside.  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
"They knew each other."  
"We damn well know that, and you know what we mean." Brutal snapped. Dean sighed.  
"That is all I am going to say. He trusted me, and I am not about to break that. If you want to know so badly, try being an adult and ask him." Dean pushed his elders aside and walked into the office.

"Boss ma'am?" An almost childlike voice questioned. Elsie turned to look at the large, dark skined man behind bars that was speaking to her.  
"Yes?"  
"Just give him time ma'am. He is just hurtin'. Hurtin' just like you was, maybe a little bit more. He wants it to stop, and so do you. I can feel it."


	4. Chapter 4

Elsie stared at the prisoner, her words caught in her throat. A look of confusion was evident on her face. She was about to ask him his name when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, I'll give you a tour. We'll start out at the office since that's probably where Paul will put you for a while 'til you get the flow of things 'round here." Elsie nodded, choosing not to speak at the moment. She followed Brutal over to the large desk, noticing another young guard was looking at her. She locked eyes with him for a moment before turning her attention back to the tall man in front of her. "Who's that?" She questioned, her voice timid as she pointed to the blonde man now walking the opposite direction down the corridor.

"His name is Dean Stanton. He's a good guard, so if you have any questions you can ask him what to do if Paul or myself isn't around." He was silent for a moment. "You said you moved to Louisiana when you were a kid, why was that? If you don't mind me askin'"

"My father had his job relocated to Louisiana, it was either he moved or he was out of a job. Work was very hard to find where I lived, even harder if employers heard you got fired. So he took the offer and I moved here during the middle of 7th grade, which was absolutely awful. I didn't know anyone, and the other kids used to make fun of the way I spoke. I really had no friends until the next year." She smiled "That's when I met him actually. I never talked with him up until that that point, even though we lived right next to each other. He was just so small I thought he was a grade schooler." She laughed to herself for a bit, enjoying the sudden wave of nostalgia. "Needless to say I was a bit surprised when I walked into class and saw him sitting across from where my desk was supposed to be, combing his hair."

Brutal nodded his head. "Did you like living in the south?"  
"I did, mostly. It was just so different from what I was used to in California. It was like my whole world got turned upside down. To be completely honest, it took me over a month to understand what most people were saying because of their accent." Brutal let out a chuckle at that.  
"What made you move back?"  
"I finished school, and a very good friend of mine got sick, so I moved out here to help her out." Her sentence trailed off, and the smile dropped from her face. He decided it best to let the subject go.

/

Percy hadn't gone out eat when he left. He had just driven to a clearing. He sat in his car, taking a deep breath, trying to hold in all the emotions that were threatening to spill out. A small sob escaped from his lips. Both of his hands went up to his head, pulling the hair at his scalp. His body was shaking as his crying grew stronger. Percy felt like something was pushing on his chest, making it difficult to breathe. That made it harder for him to calm down, but he soon was able to regain his composure. He leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. By the time he opened them again, it was already ten minutes past the time he was due back at work. Reluctantly he started the drive back to the prison. He was lost in his thoughts when he parked the car. Percy's mind kept drifting to the past. As he combed his hair back into place he remembered all the times she would run her hands gently across his scalp.

How she would pull his hair ever so softly when they would kiss. They way she would turn his head to the side as she kissed down his jawline to his neck; stopping to pay special attention to the spot right above his collar bone. He remembered how the curls of her hair felt underneath his hands. Shaking out of his little trance, he got out of his car and locked it behind him. He held his head high as he walked on to the block, choosing to ignore the glares his co-workers were giving him. "You're late." "And what are you gonna do about it, huh Edgecomb?" The annoyed tone crept back into his voice as he felt it was easier to pretend that it didn't matter to him. To pretend that nothing mattered to him.

Percy's eyes scanned his surroundings. They landed on Elsie. She was at the desk, typing something out. A pang of jealousy struck him when he noticed her talking the former football player. She hadn't noticed him yet. "Hey, lover boy! Why don't you come in here for a little bit? We can play around for a while." An almost incomprehensible southern drawl called out. "I promise I won't be gentle." A look disgust crossed over the twenty one year old's face.  
"Fuck you." Percy spat as he walked away from them teenage murderer. Wharton started laughing loudly.  
"Awe, come on now, don't be that way limp noodle. You know you a piece of good ole Billy the kid." He reached down and grabbed his crotch. "This piece."

"Knock it off, Wild Bill. We already warned you about the padded room. One more remark like that outta you and that's exactly where you are headed, got it?" Brutal called. Elsie held Percy's gaze as he walked passed her, grabbing a stack of papers on the side of the desk. Brutal had walked away to speak with Paul, and Dean was no where in sight. She swallowed the nerves that were building up in her throat. "Where do I put these?" Percy glanced at her "Do what you left me to do for two years; figure it out yourself."


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's shift was ended an hour after his last words with Elsie. It'd been another excruciating one hundred and twenty minutes since then. She'd been counting every last one of them too. By the time her shift was over as well it was already half past nine. She walked herself off of the mile with a plastered smile, and said a quite goodbye to Brutal as she passed by him. It took Elsie at least another forty-five minutes to make it back to her shared apartment. As she thought, Sally had waited up for her. The other woman was laying down on the sofa, her oxygen cylinder to the side of her. Looking up, she had a motherly smile on her face. "How'd it go?" Elsie swallowed the lump in her throat. "Where's the giggle juice?"  
"That bad, was it?"  
"Just tell me where it is. Please." Sally sighed, pointing to the cabinet above the ice box. Elsie walked over, grabbing the bottle and opting out of a glass. She made her way to the couch, sitting on the opposite side that her friend was. She took a big swig out of the whiskey bottle before she took the locked from around her neck and brought it to her lips. "Are you ever going to tell me where you got that damn thing? I've never seen you go a day without it. "A pip gave it to me a long time ago, and he happened to mean an awful lot to me. He still does, really."

/1926, Saint Mary's academy/

"Hey, Percy?"  
"Yes?" The twelve year old boy looked over to his friend, smiling a tad when he thought of how beautifully her auburn hair framed her face.  
"Do you think that Miss Daniels will notice if we don't show up to her class today?" She stared back down at him, a downhearted look gracing her soft features. She looked down to the ground, letting her hair act as a shield for her eye. Percy reached up to the older girl, tucking the loose strands behind her ear. "Why don't you want to go to class, Elsie?" His look of concern was now prominent.  
"I just don't want to go today. You know what Juliet did yesterday." Percy frowned. He sighed and nodded, before grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together. "Let's go then before we get caught." He gave the girl a mischievous smile, pulling her along with him as he led her out of the school's grounds.  
"Where are we going Percy?" She giggle as the shorter took her further away then the really needed to be if they were to go back to school that day.  
"Some where special, I promise you'll like it. Hopefully." It was times like this, when he was relaxed, that his accent would become a little stronger; his preppy attitude would seem to slip away as he was no longer afraid of being judged. That was a luxury he had only really experienced with her.

"How well can you climb?" Elsie raised her eyebrows.  
"Why?"  
"Because, what I want to you takes a bit of work to get to, but it's worth it."  
"I can climb fine once I'm up there, but it's getting to that point what's hard for me." Percy smiled and nodded.  
"I guess I'll just have to help you then, huh? It's not that much of a shock though, every girl needs help climbing up a tree." He teased, winking as he walked Elsie to a large pine tree. He made a step for her with his hands, giving her a small boost up onto the first branch waiting until she got a little higher before following her up. They climbed nearly to the top before he told her stop. He nodded his head towards a gap in the needles. They were high up, and that only made the view of the valley below them seem more breath taking. "I like to come up sometimes, 'specially when my daddy and mama get into the tiffs they seem to love so much." He elbowed her gently. "Now, you're the only person that knows I come here, and I trust you ain't gonna tell nobody." The look of seriousness he donned seemed foreign to her.

She nodded. "I won't tell anyone, promise." A comfortable silence fell over the two as the gazed at the sky, watching the sun gradually changing position. "How'd you find this place?" She asked softly, leaning on Percy's side. He looked over at her.  
"One night I just for sick of all the hollering that was goin' on downstairs, so I just decided to leave; and that's what I did. I walked right passed them out the front door and they didn't even notice. Jemma, my old nanny, did though. She was tryin' to get me to come back in the house so I just ran and stumbled across this place."

"I'm glad you found it, this really is a beautiful place." She looked over at him. "I'm happy we're friends Percy, I don't know what I'd ever do without you." She leaned over and kissed hid cheek softly. Percy's face became warm under her lips, and when she opened her eyes she saw a blush staining his cheeks. Elsie held back a giggle. Percy seemed to collect himself after a few minutes, and cleared his throat. "Well, I was going to give you this as a birthday present, but I reckon that now would be a good time as any." He leaned back, grabbing a branch with one hand for support. His other reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out something. When he his palm over Elsie gasped. He was holding an object that way about the size of a pocket watch, it had an elegant ridged design, with simple gold highlights and a clasp running down the side attached to a silver chain. "It's a locket, you can put any two pictures that you want to carry around. I remember you saying you wanted one like this."

Elsie moved her hair to one side. "It's gorgeous. Can you put it on me?" Percy nodded and reached over to do so. When he was done, she pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you, Percy."  
"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Paul sat in his bed with a perplexed look upon his face, a look that did not go unnoticed by his wife. She stared at him, raising her eyebrow. He was caught up in his own thoughts, and it took her snapping her fingers in front of his face for Paul to snap out of it. "What's wrong with you today? You haven't said a word to me since you got home." Paul sighed.  
"Something odd happened on the mile. We had our new guard show up, the female one I told you would be comin', and Percy-" She cut him off.  
"What did that brat do this time? That boy needs a good ass kickin', and one of these days he is bound to get it with the way he is acting."  
"No, it's not that. He didn't do anything wrong, that I know of at least. They knew each other, and he was mighty upset with seeing her. Got all teary eyed and walked away from us, took a while for Dean to find him and bring him back. Took a long lunch too. When I got a good look at him, his eyes were red and he let his hair be messy. If there is one thing I know about that boy it's that he don't _ever_ let his hair look messy." Jan was quite.  
"How did they know each other?" Paul just shook his head before laying back down.

/

Percy's hand felt numb. He had been playing his piano since he had gotten home. That was one of his escapes, it was as if the music transported him to a different place. His father insisted that he learn how to play when he was a young child. That a proper gentleman should always know how to play an instrument. Surprisingly, he took to it. He pressed his fingers down to play another cord, swallowing hard. He used to play for her every night. The romantic era was her favorite. His playing was actually what brought them closer in the beginning of their relationship. His hands stilled, and he sighed again. He stood and walked to a balcony his house, which many would call a mansion, possessed. He took out a cigarette he had rolled previously and his lighter. Unlike his father, he did not like smoking in the house. It ruined the wall paper, and the smell never left furniture. Much like his father though, he did love to smoke, Percy picked up his habit from the man when he was fourteen.

His parents didnt learn of his new addiction for years. It's not that he tried to hide it from them, they just didn't pay much attention to him. His father was always working and his mother was always drinking, or going to meet men at their houses, sometimes she'd be gone for days. When they weren't doing that, they were at each other's throats. However, his nanny noticed, so did Elsie as a matter of fact, and they did not care for it. His nanny always tried to get him to stop, but here he was seven years later. It was a habit he was never able to kick, he didn't think he'd ever be able to either.

He looked down at the garden. The section of roses caught his eye. When he and Elsie were teenagers she loved roses. Red and white were the ones she always swooned over. With the knowledge of her love for the flowers, and his drawing skills, another area in which he excelled, he drew pictures of her with them. She adored the the drawings. Elsie always encouraged him to draw more, something his father disapproved of. Though Percy's drawings were often confused with photographs, the older Wetmore believed that drawing was that of a woman's pass time and would destroy Percy's sketch books whenever he found them. No matter what Percy did, his father always seemed to find something that disappointed him. Percy wasn't the big, strong successor that his father had wanted. However, it wasn't entirely his fault.

As a young child, he spent most of his time in the hospital. Leukemia. The doctors believed the best plan of action was agressive treatment. The drugs they gave to him made him lose all of his hair, dropped him down to a dangerous weight, made him constantly sick, and stunted his growth. Because of them he was always shorter than the other men in his family, and everyone else for that matter. His father would never admit it, but that was what end kicked off the constant string of literal shortcomings Percy was responsible for in his eyes. His beloved daddy couldn't go a day without bringing up Percy's small stature and height. "_What women is going to want a man like you, Percy? You're nearly eleven years old and barley above four feet tall. It's pathetic, you are pathetic."_

He wasn't wrong either, for the most part at least. As a grown man he was only five-foot three. His shoes helped a little bit, giving him an extra two inches of height. Though most women do not like men their height or shorter. Elsie didn't mind however. She had four inches on him. His height was never an issue for her. In fact, that was one thing she said she always thought was endearing about him. Sometimes she would joke that his size made him like her teddy bear. The "perfect size for cuddling". Their relationship ship turned a lot of heads alright. On more than one occasion she was mistaken for his older sister which lead to some very awkward explanations. He missed those moments where she was there for him. He missed the way she would always take his side. He missed how it felt to be loved.

He felt like crying again. "Damn it, Elsie."


	7. Chapter 7

"Good Morning, Paul." Harry said as he looked at the other guard who had walked up to the desk he was currently residing at.  
"Morning Harry." Paul paused for a moment "Have you seen Percy today?" A sour look appeared on the other man's face.  
"That boy has been actin' strange all day. Keeps disappearin' too. He looks like hell, Paul." Paul sighed and nodded his head.  
"Every time he catches sight of that new girl he turns on his heals and walks the other way. I may be old, but I ain't stupid. What in God's name is goin' on?"  
"That is exactly what I intend to find out."

"Sir, I was told that you wanted to speak to me." A small voice interrupted. Paul turned around to see his newest guard looking at him with her arms crossed over her chest.  
"Now who told you that?"  
"Brutus, sir." Paul nodded.  
"Why don't we talk somewhere more private." He started walking to his office, she followed hesitantly. When they were inside, Paul shut the door and gave her a stern look.  
"I know that something is goin' on here, everyone does. If something is affecting the way my employees work I need to know what in the hell it is. Do you understand me little lady?" She looked down.  
"Yes, sir. I do."  
"Then tell me what in sam hell is happenin' between you and Percy." She opened her mouth to respond when a knock cut her off.

"Paul, the warden needs to speak with you, he says its urgent." A look of annoyance crossed the older man's face.  
"We'll finish this later, you hear?" The girl nodded her head silently. "Good, now follow me out. Find Brutal and do what he tells you. You still are on my clock and I expect that you work." Opening the door, Paul let her exit first. Elsie spotted Brutal at the other end of the corridor. She brushed past Percy, locking eyes with him for a brief moment.

"Hal, what can I do for you."  
"As you may know, this is by far the most dangerous block that there is in the entire prison. I am not happy that a woman is on it Paul. A prison, let alone death row is no place for a lady, but, I'm afraid I have no choice. I am holding you responsible for her safety. No woman is going to get hurt in this prison, is that clear?" A scream cut through the hallway. Looking towards the cells they saw Elsie with an arm around her throat. Wild Bill Wharton's arm around her throat.

"Ain't you just a prudy little thing. Say, don't you just use them keys of your's to slip inside. We can have fun for a while." Paul, along with every other man on the mile, rushed to them. "Now, whats this, sugar tits." His other hand creeped down to her chest, taking part of the chain between his fingers. Percy was the first to pull his gun on Wharton. "Wharton, let her go." He ignored the commands thrown his way, struggling to open the locket he was now holding with only one hand. "Now Wharton!" Paul all but screamed. The clasp popped open. "Well, well. What do we have here? Why you carrin' a photograph of my limp noodle?" She didn't answer, he tightened the hold on her neck causing her to choke. "Cat got your tongue. Huh? Hey, lover boy. You know she has this here picture of you? I think I'll keep it. Gives me more than jus' a mental image when I'm thinin' of what I can do to that sweet lil' ass of your's late at night." He gave a grunt of approval followed by a twisted smirk when he tore the necklace from her, breaking the chain. "Maybe both of ya'll could come in here. Now, that would be one hell of a mighty fine night. What'd you say to that." His crazed laughter was cut short by a rather hard strike to groin administered by the woman he was holding. His arm released the hold on her neck. She lurched forward into Percy's chest, gasping for air.

"You're gonna pay for that, you stupid bitch." The nineteen year old yelled in a high voice. He was laying on his cell floor clutching the offended area. Percy held her protectively in his arms, keeping her head in the crook of his neck as tears fell from her eyes, dampening his shoulder. "You're okay." He whispered, kissing the top of her head lightly. "You better enjoy tonight because this is the last one you're gonna spend outside of the padded room, you hear!" Percy looked to his superior.  
"I'm taking her home Edgecomb. I will not let her finish her shift here tonight." From the look his youngest employee was giving him, Paul knew that no matter what he said, Percy was not going to change his mind. Instead of starting another fight in front of the poor girl, he just nodded, and said something along the lines of 'Go on then'.

He watched the pair as Percy gently led her off of the mile. Never in his time with Percy did he see him look so concerned and act so tender to any other living thing. It took him aback for a moment. "Dean, Brutal, I want you to take that sick son of a bitch down to the infirmary. He did hit his head pretty damn hard with that fall. Take an extra pair of restraints with you, he's spendin' the night there. Tell them to make sure he doesn't have a concussion, but they are to give him nothin' for the pain he is feelin'."

"This is exactly what I was worried about Paul!" Paul cut him off.  
"I can assure you Hal, this is _never_ going to happen again."

/

Percy drove the girl in his car not wanting to wait for the bus that dropped of to come back. The drive was silent saver for the directions she gave him. When they finally arrived, he stopped the car and sighed. "Percy-"  
"Don't." He said sharply. He looked over at her. "You can't do this to me, Elsie. You can't vanish from my life for two years with no call, not even a _fucking_ letter, and suddenly show up again and almost get yourself killed. God damn it Elsie, you can't do it!" He took her face in his hands, tears forming in his eyes. "I can't lose you again, not like that. Please, don't do that to me. Please." His sentence trailed off at the end, crying softly as she rested their foreheads together. "Please, Elsie. _Please._"


	8. Chapter 8

"Come inside, please." Elsie looked at the the man in front of her with pleading eyes. He pulled his hands away from her.  
"I don't think that's a good idea, Elise."  
"Percy, please come inside."  
"Elsie-" She placed her hand over his mouth.

/

Paul reached out to grab Dean's arm. "After the day we've had today, I think all of us deserve an explanation as to what is goin' on between those two." Dean tried to pull his arm away halfheartedly before sighing.  
"They used to be engaged, and it didn't end well. That's all I know. Can I go home now?"  
"Yeah."

/

Paul entered his house silently, he felt guilty. That girl had almost got hurt seriously, or even died on his watch today. Who knows what would have happened to her if they hadn't gotten there when they did. Nights like this are when he's glad he has Jan to come home to. She reminded him that there still was something good in the world. He didn't bother to go into the kitchen for a late night snack though he probably could have used one. Stripping off his jacket, he got straight into bed with his wife. She knew something was wrong when he when to use her as his pillow without a word. "What happened?"  
"That girl, Elise, she almost had her neck snapped today. She's not even twenty three Jan. A little girl almost died and I couldn't have prevented her from gettin' in that situation" Jan's eyes grew wide.  
"What happened, is she alright?" Her tone was laced with concern. She turned on her side to get a better view of her husband.  
"Yes, she's fine now. She was walking to meet Brutal and lost her footing, Wild Bill took the opportunity to wrap his disgusting arm around her throat. He tore off her necklace too." He paused, taking the pendant out of his pocket. "She got a good punch where the sun don't shine and he let go." Jan took the piece of jewelry from her husband.

"This a beautiful locket." She popped the clasp open, a picture of a smiling boy greeted her. "Who's this?"  
"That, my dear, is Percy Wetmore." Jan raised her eyebrow.  
"You didn't tell me he was that much of a looker." She teased.  
"What was that missy?" A half smile tugged itself on Paul's lips. When she didn't respond he playfully jabbed her in the side causing her to giggle. "Huh?"  
"Why does she have a picture of him?"  
"It turns out that they were engaged at some point."

/ Warning: Suggestive scene ahead/

"When did you move back?" Percy asked the woman who was handing him a cool drink, his eyes scanning the walls around him. They stopped on a picture in an elegant black frame. It was one that he had drawn for Elsie. She was in a garden. She was sitting with her legs crossed out in front of her, leaning against a fountain's base. She was completely bare save for three conveniently placed roses. Her hands were tangled in her curly hair that fell over her shoulders. Percy can still remember the day he had her model that pose. He'd drawn it as one of her gifts he gave to her on her nineteenth birthday. "You still have that?" Elsie followed his gaze.  
"It is one of my favorites, I could never get rid of it." She smiled softly. "I remember the day you drew that, when I first took off my robe your face was as red as the roses in the picture." Elsie laughed, almost chocking on her drink when she saw the glare he threw her way.  
"It was hot that day." Elsie rolled her eyes, taking another sip of her wine.  
"Whatever you say, _puppy." _Percy's eyes narrowed at the nickname, he's hated it since the day he got it, and she knows it.  
"I'm goin' to pretend I didn't hear that, klutz."

She raised her eyebrows and scoffed. Before he could react she snatched the comb he was fiddling with out of his hands. "Give it back."  
"Make me, puppy." He went to grab it away from her but she moved it out of his reach too fast. "Elsie." He warned.  
"You want it? Come get it." She turned away, and started walking to another door across the room. He stood up.  
"Are you really going to make me do this?" She stopped walking but didn't turn around.  
"Do what?" Percy huffed in annoyance.  
"Don't you play dumb with me."  
"I'm not playing anything." Percy bit his bottom lip.  
"Last chance." She stayed quiet. "That's it." Elsie heard him move towards her, quickly. She ran to the opposite side of the sofa, Percy hot at her heals. He chased her into the kitchen and back out again. Elsie couldn't stop giggling, and Percy let out a few laughs as well. She led him to another door which she pushed open, it was a bedroom. Percy came up behind Elsie, he picked her up and threw her onto the mattress.

He swiftly climbed on after her, their shoes long gone, and pinned both her wrists the bed. "Are you going to stop and give me my comb back?"  
"Like I said, **make me**." Percy looked into her eyes, suddenly aware of how close they really were. Elsie took her bottom lip between her teeth as Percy's eyes flickered from Elsie's down to mouth and back again. He leaned in closer, closing his eyes when she leaned up to meet him halfway. They kissed softly for a moment. He let go of one of her wrists to bring his hand to her face. He pulled away for a second to take a breath before pressing his lips to hers one more. She brought her free hand to the back of his neck, pulling lightly at the hair at the base of his skull. His breath hitched slightly. She ran her hand down his back, stopping to pull at his work jacket. "Off."  
"Yes ma'am." He kissed her one more time before pushing himself up to remove the article of clothing. She took an opportunity to flip him on his back once he was done. She straddled him, and took of her own jacket. He placed his hands on her hips as she focused on undoing the buttons on his shirt, taking a deep breath when she ground into his lap. "Not fair." She smirked, taking the shirt off him and tossing it away from them. She ran her hands down his undershirt.

"Life isn't fair." He opened his mouth to retort but was stopped short when she did it again. She leaned down to kiss him again, more passionately than she had before. She took his lip in between her teeth, nibbling on it slightly. His hands wondered under her skirt making her gasp with a firm squeeze before helping her shimmy out of it. She sat up to unbutton her own shirt while pulling Percy up to take of his wife-beater tank top. She pushed him back into the bed turning his head to the side. She peppered soft kissed down his jawline onto his neck. She stopped on the junction where he gasped. She smiled deviously. "Found it." She bit his sweet spot and sucked on it lightly. "_Fuck_." He moaned grabbing onto her hair lightly. She stayed there for a few moments before moving to the other side, drawing more shaky breaths from his lips. Soft moans and more than a few cuss words escaped his mouth as she kissed down his chest. Percy's mind was in haze when she licked a line just above his waistband and blew on it, making his hips buck.

"Oh, fucking hell." He gasped out, throwing his head back as she ran her hands up his thighs, coming dangerously close the buldge in his jeans. She placed her hands on his belt buckle. Percy's flew open. He quickly pushed her hands off of belt. His breathing was uneven, and his face was flushed red. "No, I can't do this. I'm sorry, I can't." He smoothed his tosseled hair back. Getting off of the bed he picked up his undershirt and slipped it on. She sat up on her knees and watched him pick up his jacket. "Percy?"

"I can't, I can't do this." He bolted out of her room, trying to button up his shirt. In his frantic state he almost ran into another woman who entered the apartment when he was leaving it. By the time he got to his car his shirt was misbuttoned and hanging off off him in an odd angle, his shoes still in his hands as he didn't have time to put them on. When he was safely inside he looked down to his pants, sighing with the discomfort he was feeling. It was going to be a long drive home and an even longer night. Great.


	9. Chapter 9

"Paul, who are we having clean out that room for Wharton?" Paul let out a small smile when he heard the sound of shoes coming down the corridor.  
"How about our resident young people?" His coworker let a matching grin appear on his face.  
"I'd say that sounds like a marvelous idea." From the way both men were looking at Percy, he knew something was up.  
"What the hell do you two want?" The young man had a scowl on his face, his hand rubbing the side of his next. "Well Percy, you and Miss Thompson are going to clean out the restraint room for Wild Bill." Percy's hand dropped, and his mouth opened to complain. A dark spot on the twenty one year old's jaw line caught Brutal's eye. "What's that?" Percy frowned  
"What's what?" Brutal pushed Percy's head to the side, spying more dark marks trailing down the side of his neck. A look of surprise crossed the older man's features before an amused grin spread across his face. Percy tried smacking the man's hand away. "What the hell are you doing?"  
"Are those love bites, Wetmore?" Percy's face paled and his hand shot up to cover his neck.  
"Get away from me." Brutal laughed loudly, catching the attention of both Paul and Harry who had walked away from the two.  
"What's so funny, Brutal?" He turned to them, a smirk on his face. Brutal gestured for them to come closer  
"You keep your mouth shut Howlle." Percy snapped, taking a few steps away from the older man.

"Looks like Percy here ain't as innocent as we thought he was." Paul raised an eyebrow and exchanged a glance with Harry before all eyes went to the twenty one year old. "Now what do you mean by that?"  
"Why, he has a whole mess of some fresh hickies splashed down neck." Percy's jaw clenched as a blush dusted itself across his cheeks. "You think his face was that red when he got 'em?" Brutal teased, causing the other men around him to let out a few laughs. Percy's blush darkened and he pressed his hand against his neck a little harder. "Now what lady friend gave you those?"  
"If it even was a lady." A floater remarked. Percy opened his mouth to respond with something along the lines of 'go fuck yourself' when someone beat him to it.  
"I'm sure as hell am not a man." The men whipped their heads around to see Elsie standing behind them, hands on her hips.

The floater spoke first. "Bullshit, the only was that damn short stack could get any woman to touch him is if he bought them off of the street. A pretty little thing like you wouldn't touch him or his baby face."  
"First of all, he's not short, he's fun size. Second, I suggest you look in the mirror before you start spouting off who any woman would or would not touch. I wouldn't even consider touching the likes of you if you were the last man on earth and we were chosen by god to repopulate the planet." She spat, arms crossing over her chest. "That baby face has a defined jawline, something that you don't. Not only is he better looking, he's better smelling. I don't have the slightest idea who convinced you that body odor and urine was a pleasing aroma, but they are wrong. I bet the only woman you've ever got to kiss you is your mother."

He raised his hand to her, but it was caught by Brutal before he could take his swing. "You're gonna let that damn bitch talk to a man like that?" Paul gave him a sharp look.  
"I think it's time your shift ended, Brutal, would you be so kind as to escort him off the block?" Brutal , and pushed him foreword, quickly disappearing from everyone's vision. "Remind me not to piss her off." Harry muttered. Percy avoided her gaze, his cheeks still slightly red. Paul cleared his throat, "Right, Elsie, Percy I want that padded room there-" He paused, pointing to a door at the end of the hallway "cleaned out within the hour. You can move the junk into the execution room. The door is already unlocked. Get movin."

Huffing in annoyance, Percy grudgingly walked over to the door with Elsie in tow. Things went smoothly for the most part, a few stumbles here and there, until about thirty minuets in. Brutal had been watching them for awhile when he noticed something, she was taller than him, by at least three of four inches he told Paul when the man questioned his staring. He couldn't help but point that little fact out when an item was just above Percy's reach. He probably could have done it in a nicer way, but there was just something so satisfying about embarrassing that boy that Brutal couldn't help himself. Percy was mad, but she somehow managed to calm him down just enough so that he didn't start yelling, and quickly grabbed the box before handing it to him. They we were walking into the execution when Wharton was brought back onto the mile and placed in a cell to wait for the room to be cleared out completely. Elsie grabbed his arm before he could walk back onto the mile and pulled a stack of letters bundled with string from and inside pocket in her jacket. Percy recognized them from last night, they were on top of the nightstand next to her bed. He raised an eyebrow at the girl in confusion. "Just take them." He did so with hesitation, before placing them inside his jacket. Following her out once again. Paul gave her the locket back after the last box was moved. She thanked him quietly before following him over Wharton's cell.

The nineteen year old noticed the marks on Percy's neck and smirked. "Did my lover boy get some last night from that yankee? Whoo whee, why don't you come in here honey so you can see what a real man's dick looks like." Wharton pulled his pants down, and held the appendage in his hand. Elsie glanced down at it and scoffed. "You know Wharton, for being taller than Percy, you sure are much, _much smaller_ than him in other ways." Brutal chocked on the water in his mouth, and all eyes suddenly went to Percy, his own blown wide open staring at the girl in horror as she walked the other direction into the office. His face suddenly became a deep shade of red. "The fuck did ya just say you stupid bitch!" Wharton called after the long gone girl. He was wrestled to ground by Brutal and Paul, the straight jacket put on him promptly before he was locked into the padded room, profanities still falling from his mouth. Walking back to Percy, Brutal had a mischievous glint in his eye. "I was wrong about you, Wetmore."  
"About?"  
"Well, I thought you'd be more, you know, proportional, but you're just full of _big_ surprises today, aren't ya?" It was Percy's turn to choke on his water this time.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Here are the letters that she handed to Percy.

/California, 1933/

Dear Percy,

It has been a month now. Well, thirty six days to be exact. Thirty six days since I changed both of our lives forever. It's all my fault really. I was too weak. Too weak for a baby, for you. I apologize for that. I am more sorry than you will ever know. It's not that I wanted to leave you, to leave us, but I don't think I can face you after what happened. I can't even face myself. I'm back in California, not that it really matters all that much to you. It's like I remember for the most part. The air is a lot less humid, I like that, but it's just not the same without you here. I haven't been able to sleep well, I guess I relied too heavily on your playing to help me drift off. You probably are the best pianist I've been around in a long time.

/California, 1933/

Dear Percy,

Three months ago I left. I can still remember how you looked that day. I can remember the very moment when your heart broke. The way your face fell, how you said my name one last time. I hear you every night before I go to sleep, and each time it happens, it gets harder and harder to rest. When I finally do, the only thing I dream about is what our wedding night what have been like. You know, the most painful and heart breaking dreams are the ones where everything is perfect, when everything works out the way it should. They hurt the most because when you wake up, you have to face the reality that it's not perfect. Far from it, in fact.

/California, 1933/

Dear Percy,

Do you remember the Christmas we spent together when you were sixteen? Your parents were out of town, and we lied to my parents about that allowing us to have six full uninterrupted days with each other because my parents left too. We had a lot of firsts that Christmas. The first time I stayed the night, first time we slept in the same bed, the first time you saw me without a dress on, the first time we took it all the way. I know that you are self-conscious, and that you don't like the way you look, how you're built, how tall you are, and how smooth your chest is, but I do. I like that I can feel skin against skin, and I love everything that you hate about yourself. I pray that one day you'll be able to love yourself the way I love you. I miss the way it feels to be with you, I miss you. It's going to be a lonely holiday this year, Merry Christmas Percy.

/California, 1934/

Dear Percy,

What would we have named her? You always said you wanted a daughter. You were so happy the day I told you I was pregnant, you looked so hopeful and so proud. That baby wasn't even born yet and you loved it with all of your heart. It makes me laugh sometimes when I think about how many times you'd kiss my belly before we went to sleep, talk to the baby, and play piano for it. You always leaned towards Valerie, didn't you? Sometimes I think that you had that name picked out before you even knew I was pregnant. A family was your dream, and because of me that dream died before it really even got to live. I think about Valerie every day. I bet she would have adored her daddy, and I know that she would have you wrapped around her little finger before she could even speak. Did you bury her somewhere nice? Do you ever visit her, or bring her any flowers? I can't imagine that you wouldn't. Roses would look pretty, don't you think? I wish I could see her.

/California, 1934/

Dear Percy,

I talked to Minnie not too long ago, I ran into her on accident, apparently she moved here a few months ago, she says she doesn't see much of you anymore. According to her, you don't leave the house often. That you stay in bed, feeling sorry for yourself. That you're not over me. Is that true? If it is, you should know that I am not over what happened either, but you do not deserve to stay heartbroken over it. You deserve better, Percy. That's why I left. You deserve to have someone who can give you the family you've always dreamed of. I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself, and I know I am not worthy for your forgiveness after what I've done, but don't hold yourself responsible for any of this. Don't keep yourself miserable of me, I'm not worth it.

/California, 1934/

Dear Percy,

I honestly do not know why I'm still writing these considering that I have never had the damn courage to send anything that I have written to you. I just wish I would have done so while I still had a chance, but it looks like its too late for that now. Minnie just got back from visiting her aunt, and she told me that she moved. I don't know where, and apparently no one else does either. Her aunt said it was like one day you where there, and then the next day you and everything in the house just vanished. You didn't even say goodbye to her, which she is mighty upset about. It isn't as if I can comment though with how I left. I really don't know why I am so upset that you moved. I have no right to be. I don't have the slightest idea as to why I thought you would stay in that house. I keep telling myself that maybe if I had sent one of those letters I would be able to hear your voice and know where you are, but I wouldn't be surprised if you never wanted to see me again. I guess all of these letters will just have to stay with me. I hope that wherever you are, you are happy. Stay safe Percy, I love you.

A/n: Reviews are always appreciated and welcomed :-)


	11. Chapter 11

/1930/

Elsie was worried. She hadn't seen Percy for the entire day. When she hadn't seen him that morning she had just chalked it up to him getting him braces tightened, but when the middle of the day came, and there was still no sight of her boyfriend she knew something was wrong. His father always made him return to school, no matter what. She walked at a fast pace through the hallway of the school as soon as the bell rang. Her mind jumping to all sorts of conclusions that made dread start to build up in the pit of her stomach. She made a be-line for Percy's door as soon as it came into view. When she made it to his front door it flew open before she even had a chance to knock. A frantic looking Gemma, Percy's nanny, had greeted her. "Where's Percy?" The older woman questioned, her voice on edge. Elsie's heart dropped at the statement. "That's what I came over here to find out."  
"You don't know where he is?" Elsie shook her head, earning a sigh from Gemma. She watched as she closed her eyes and let her forehead land on door jam with a thud. "What are you not telling me, Gemma?" The older woman swallowed hard, before taking in a deep breath.  
"His mama came home reeking of the Devil's whiskey, some men with her. I ain't know much, but I know she took 'em to Percy's room. They was makin all sorts of ungodly sounds. Percy was out takin' one of his walks at the time. When he came back, he went straight to his room. I done tried my best to stop him, but you know when he's tired he ain't never listen to nobody. When he opened his door I heard yellin, an' the sound of glass shatterin. By the time I got up there, blood and a broken booze bottle was on the floor, and Percy was gone. He ain't been home since." Elsie was clenching her fists.  
"Where is that bitch?" A look of sympathy crossed over the older woman's eyes.  
"Passed out upstairs. She won't be of any help to ya now, just please find puppy 'fore he stays another night away from home." Gemma smiled before she closed the door.

Elsie wandered around for about thirty minutes, checking any place she could think of before a light bulb went off in her head. The tree. The one he took her to the day he gave her the locket she always wore around her neck. The one where they shared so many memories together, including their first kiss. Her heart was beating out of her chest when she made her way up to the tree. She placed her hands on the rough bark as she took a deep breathe. She looked up and let the breath out in relief. There he was. "Percy?" The boy looked down at her, with puffy red-rimmed eyes and a gash visible on his cheek. He didn't respond to her. Hesitantly, Elsie climbs up the tree to sit on the branch next to him. He reaches for her hand and grasps it tightly. She squeezes it reassuringly. "When I have a family, I'd rather die than let my children be treated the way the treat me." His southern drawl becoming more prominent. "I want an actual family more than anything." Fresh tears begin to pool in Percy's eyes. A small sob escapes his lips. Elsie turns her body and pulls his head to rest in the crook of her neck. She wraps her arms around him protectively and rubs soothing circles into his back. She kisses the top of his head and holds him close for a few minutes. "My parents aren't home for the next few days, you can stay at my house if you don't want to go home tonight." Percy nodded but kept quite, leaning into her touch. Climbing out of the tree, the teens walked hand-in-hand to her house.

Percy stripped his off of his shoulders as the walked through the threshold. Elsie took his hand and let him to her bedroom. They laid down on her bed, facing each other. She placed her hand on his cheek, thumb grazing over his cheekbone sweetly. "I promise that one day I'll give you the family you want." Percy closed the small gap between them. He kissed her softly before she nipped at his bottom lip and deepened it. She pushed to lie on his back moving to straddle him, kissing him one more time before her hands went to the buttons on his shirt. She slipped the garment off of him and leaned down to kiss the side of his neck. She peppered his skin with very light presses of her lips. She ran her fingertips down his chest, slowing down to run a teasing line on the skin just above his waistband. He let out a small moan. She looked up to him when she placed her hands on his belt buckle, asking for permission to take it off. He nodded his head and pulled Elsie up to kiss her again. "I love you."  
"I love you, too."

/Present day/

Percy's breath got caught in his throat as he read the letters. Tying them back up with string, he placed back in his jacket. His mind was a haze when realized that his shift had ended. He walked off of the block with a feeling of grief gripping at his heart and squeezing it. He almost was at his car when he saw her. A growing feeling of anger started to replace the sadness. "Hey!" He yelled walking over to her. "What the hell is your problem?" Elsie turned to face him, surprise crossing over her features. "Do you really think that low of me? You thought I would blame you?" He paused. "You think I would hate the one I loved more than _anything_."


End file.
